Avro Bison
The 'Avro 555 Bison ' was a British single-engined fleet spotter/reconnaissance aircraft built by Avro. Development and design The Bison was designed to meet the British Specification 3/21 for a carrier based fleet spotter and reconnaissance aircraft. An order for three prototypes was placed in October 1921, together with three of the competing design from Blackburn Aircraft, the Blackburn Blackburn.Harlin 1983, p.41. Avro's design, the Type 555 Bison, was a two-bay biplane, powered, like the Blackburn, by a Napier Lion engine. The deep slab-sided fuselage was constructed of steel tube, with the pilot sitting in an open cockpit forward of the wings, and the engine cowling sloping steeply down ahead of the pilot. An enclosed cabin with large rectangular windows on each side housed the navigator and radio operator and all their equipment, with sufficient room room to stand upright, while a cockpit for a gunner armed with a Lewis gun on a Scarff ring was provided in the rear fuselage. The upper wings were mounted directly on the top of the fuselage.Jackson 1990, p.204. The first prototype flew in 1921, with an order for 12 Bison Is following.Harlin 1983, p.43. The aircraft had handling problems, however, caused by interference of the pilots cockpit with the airflow over the upper wing. This was resolved by revising the wing design of the second prototype, raising the centre section of the upper wing by 2 ft (0.6 m) and removed dihedral from the upper wings, flying in this form in April 1923.Harlin 1983, pp.45-45. Further production orders followed with these modification incorporated as the Bison II,Harlin 1983, p.46. while some Bison Is were modified to a similar standard, sometimes known as the Bison IA.Harlin 1983, p.47. A Bison I was fitted with floats and retractable wheels but tests proved the design was not suitable for seaborne use.Jackson 1990, p.205. Operational history Although designed for a naval requirement the first deliveries were to the Royal Air Force in 1922 to replace the Westland Walrus for coastal reconnaissance work with No. 3 Squadron RAF.Jackson 1990, p.206. In April 1923, 3 Squadron was broken up to form a number of Fleet Spotter Flights of the Fleet Air Arm, Naval aircraft served on , and and on-shore at Gosport, England and Hal Far, Malta.Thetford 1978, pp.40-41.Harlin 1983, pp.48-50. The aircraft were retired in 1929 when they were replaced by the Fairey IIIF.Harlin 1983, pp.50-51. Operators ; * Royal Navy ** Fleet Air Arm *** 421 Flight FAA *** 423 Flight FAA *** 447 Flight FAA *** 448 Flight FAA Variants ;Avro 555 Bison :Three prototypes to Air Ministry specification 3/21. ;Avro 555 Bison I :Twelve Lion II powered production aircraft, survivors re-built as IAs ;Avro 555 Bison IA :Bison Is modified with a biplane gap and additional dorsal fin. ;Avro 555A Bison II :Improved variant with biplane gap modification, 23 built. ;Avro 555B Bison I :One Bison I converted to an amphibian to meet Air Ministry Specification 8/23, not ordered into production. Specifications (Bison II) See also *Blackburn R.1 Blackburn *List of aircraft of the RAF References * * * * Category:1920s British military reconnaissance aircraft Bison Category:Single-engined tractor aircraft Category:Biplanes